


There's Something You Don't See Everyday

by jessicalessica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicalessica/pseuds/jessicalessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of walking in on Percy and Penelope, Ginny comes across Percy in a surprising position with a surprising person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something You Don't See Everyday

There's Something You Don't See Everyday

Author: jessicalessica (aka prosaictragedy)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then life would be a whole lot awesomer. Just saying.

Summary: Instead of walking in on Percy and Penelope, Ginny comes across Percy in a surprising position with a surprising person.

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but giggle slightly as she ran down the corridor, looking over her shoulder to see if Colin had caught up to her yet. While playing tag through the halls of Hogwarts could be considered by some childish, she had to admit that it was certainly a lot of fun. Ginny hurried along the corridor, slightly regretting that Percy stopped Fred and George from giving her the "unofficial" Hogwarts tour that was sure to include a few good hiding spots that would come in handy. She upped her pace when she heard footsteps quickly approaching.

Looking left and right, Ginny tried to find some place that would save her from getting caught by Colin. While she liked her fellow Gryffindor well enough, even she, the self-proclaimed biggest Harry Potter fan, certainly got sick of his rambling on about the Chosen One. Wanting to avoid that fate for as long as possible, she ran faster, keeping an eye out for one of the many rooms that Hogwarts surely had available for someone trying to hide. Finally, she saw what looked to be an abandoned classroom just ahead and hurried to get inside before Colin turned the corner.

Ginny quickly opened the door, slamming it shut behind her and leaning against it, breathing hard from the physical exertion. She turned around and immediately felt her eyes go wide as she took in the scene before her.

* * *

Percy laughed breathlessly as he felt Oliver pull him into the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor that they usually frequented.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Mr. Prefect? Looks like the hardassed Percy Weasley, forever upholding the rules, is condoning a secret rendezvous with his Quidditch player boyfriend. What would the professors say in response to this egregious breaking of school policy?" Oliver taunted his boyfriend while pulling him closer, inching towards the teacher's desk placed at the front of the room.

Percy, once again cursing his fair complexion, felt the flush rising up his neck and spreading to his cheeks in response to the heated look on Oliver's face.

"Well," Percy replied, "if they knew what this boyfriend looked like I'm sure even they would understand." He let his hands move from his sides to rest on Oliver's shoulders, lowering them to caress the toned chest in front of him through the robe that was regrettably in the way. He watched as Oliver's smirk widened at that before he felt his boyfriend's hands pushing him back slightly. He felt the back of his thighs hitting what must have been a desk and obligingly hefted himself up to sit on top. Percy parted his legs and pulled Oliver to rest between them, reveling in the feel of his boyfriend's body against his own.

"Hmm, well I guess we should take advantage of your momentary disregard of the rules, don't you agree?" Oliver whispered heatedly into Percy's ear, making sure to have his lips brush the earlobe of the boy in front of him and feeling victorious at the shiver he caused.

"Yes, yes, that's all fine and dandy." Percy stated hurriedly. "Now shut up and kiss me." He pulled Oliver to him, making sure to lock his legs around him as well. He smiled coyly up at his boyfriend before slowly bringing their lips together. Right before they touched, Percy paused. "Unless you want to sit here and talk some more."

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped when Oliver closed the small distance between them, initiating a kiss that had Percy arching towards him.  _Well, I guess that answers that question_ , Percy mused to himself. He quickly gave up on any attempt at thinking when he felt Oliver tongue caress his own lips, asking for entrance which he gladly gave.

Another groan fell from Percy's lips when he Oliver's hand slipped into his robes and under his shirt to stroke up and down his back. In response, he pulled his boyfriend even closer and attempted to get a some sort of noise out of him in retaliation. He accomplished his goal when he ran his tongue along the roof of Oliver's mouth. The whimper that was let out only caused Percy to feel even hotter.

 _The only way to fix that is to get rid of these pesky layers that are obviously in the way,_  Percy decided. He reached his own hands out and pushed Oliver's robe off of his shoulders, being sure to run his hands along the strong muscles there. He then slithered his fingers under the hem of the offending shirt laying between him and the muscled chest of his boyfriend.

Being sure to maintain the kiss for as long as possible, Percy slowly started to drag the shirt up Oliver's chest, his hands taking advantage of the exposed skin along the way. Finally Percy's hard work paid off and the two boys had to separate so that Oliver's shirt could be removed. Instead of returning his own lips to his boyfriends, he instead set his sights on the gorgeous neck in front of him. He leaned down and let his tongue drag up the tendon so deliciously flexed from Oliver throwing his head back in pleasure. When he reached underneath his boyfriend's ear, he suckled lightly, knowing that it drove the other boy crazy.

Just as he was returning his lips to their rightful place against Oliver's, a loud bang went through the room as someone threw the door open in a hurry. Percy quickly pushed Oliver away from him, wincing when he heard his boyfriend hit the floor. He turned and opened his mouth to yell at the intruder before groaning slightly to himself when he saw just who happened to come into the room.

* * *

Ginny could barely believe what she saw in front of her. There, Perpetually Put-together Percy was standing in an abandoned classroom with his hair a mess, looking like someone had run their hands through it. He had a deep flush on his face, the likes of which she's only ever seen when Fred and George pull their most ridiculous pranks.

The most surprising part, however, would have to be the shirtless Quidditch player struggling to get up from his position on the floor. Ginny couldn't stop the mischievous smirk from forming on her face. After all, she knew exactly what she had walked in on, she just never suspected that she'd catch Percy in a position like this. This would definitely be fun.

She watched as Oliver finally managed to pick himself up from the floor only to realize his shirtless state. She couldn't contain her giggle as she saw Oliver frantically search for his shirt only to see it still in Percy's hands. He grabbed it from her brother and held it up in front of himself, as though that would erase what she had already seen.

"Ginny! What are you doing here!" Percy spluttered out while steadily growing more red, a feat that Ginny had thought impossible.

"I was playing tag and needed a place to hide before Colin caught me. I was running around and saw this classroom. But enough about me, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ginny raised an inquisitive eyebrow, trying her best not to laugh at the flustered look on her brother's face.

"Umm..." Percy exchanged a sheepish glance with Oliver. "No running in the corridors?"

* * *

A/N: So, first ever fic. Hopefully it wasn't a complete failure. Any and all reviews would be appreciated, as would constructive criticism. Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic written. I posted at fanfiction.net a while ago, but I decided to cross-post here. I've been working on a sequel for quite some time, but writer's block is making me its bitch. I will prevail, though!


End file.
